


Ab Appreciation

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles walks in on a half-naked Derek doing an odd pose, and he stands and appreciates it for the work of art it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ab Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/53164000463/hey-derek-i-think-in-order-to-find-them-were). I wrote it after seeing the picture floating around Tumblr.

“Hey, Derek, I think in order to find them we’re going to have to…”

Stiles stops short, his sentence cut off at what he’s found. Derek, in nothing but shorts, is doing a handstand, his feet crossed and resting against the corner of the wall. The shorts are stretched across his thighs, and Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever seen Derek’s thighs before and they are quite nice. 

He’s of course seen him shirtless plenty of times, has even joked about how he’s probably allergic to shirts, but somehow all those times are different than seeing him shirtless now. Like seeing Derek’s abs upside down is an entirely new experience to behold than all the times he’s seen them right side up. It’s like that one painting that had been put up upside for so many years until the artist came in and made them fix it. It was still the same painting, but with the change in angle and position it became something new and different.

And Stiles would gladly appreciate any angle of Derek’s abs.

But before Stiles can come any closer to get a closer inspection of said work of art, Derek is pushing off the wall and standing upright again. (And yes, his abs are still just as wonderful to behold.)

“What do we have to do?” Derek asks, a scowl on his face, although it’s hard for Stiles to take his scowl seriously since his face is red from being upside down for who knows how long. 

“Why were you doing that?” Stiles says pointing to the corner and effectively ignoring Derek’s question to satisfy his own curiosity first. 

“It helps me… think,” utters Derek, knowing that Stiles would just keep pestering him until he answered so he might as well give him one. 

“Ahhh yes, because I always think better when all my blood rushes to my head.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “You were saying earlier… we had to do something to find them?” he asks pointedly.

Stiles gets the urgency of the situation, but why did the art gallery have to close so soon? Maybe he’ll get another chance to visit soon and have it be an interactive exhibit… and this metaphor might be getting away from him. 

“Right,” Stiles says, “on to business…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com).


End file.
